Highway Don't Care
by Anime-GuardianAngel
Summary: One-shot inspired by the song and an apology one-shot to the readers of "Fight for the Shadow Realm". Seto and his girlfriend get into a fight and the consequences aren't too pretty. Will Seto figure out why his girlfriend was upset in the first place? Read to find out! Does mention Seto/Oc but not a lot of romance in this one-shot.


**This is an apology one-shot for those who liked my discontinued story, _Fight for the Shadow Realm_. Okay, fine, I started a while ago and finished recently to make it an apology fic.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or "Highway Don't Care"(which this was inspired by, great song by the way). I own Angel and this one-shot.**

* * *

Mokuba winced as he heard angry shouts coming from his brother's study, which had both doors shut tightly to offer some privacy. Now it wasn't uncommon for the elder Kaiba to raise his voice at those he classified as "blubbering idiots" or "worthless morons", but the brunette girl who he currently was arguing with didn't fall into either of those categories. The two had never had a fight this bad. It was natural for the couple to have little spats every so often, as was the case with other girlfriends and boyfriends. Mokuba knew whatever Angel and Seto were fighting about was something huge.

"'_UNREASONABLE_?!'" Angel screeched. "I'M NOT THE UNREASONABLE ONE HERE!"

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE FOOLED ME!" Seto shout back at equally loud volume.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M DONE TALKING TO AN ARROGANT COLD-HEARTED JERK WHO IS JUST LIKE HIS STEPFATHER!" Angel yelled right before the study doors slammed against the walls as they flew open. The green eyed girl stormed out of the study, followed by a furious blue eyed man. Mokuba knew those words might as well have been daggers thrown at his brother.

"WELL I DON'T NEED AN IMMATURE PATHETIC WEAKLING TO KEEP HOLDING ME BACK!" Seto glared at the back of his girlfriend's head as she stormed out of the Kaiba Mansion. He didn't return to his study until after he heard the front door slam shut.

* * *

Angel angrily unlocked her car, a silver Acura, her emotions mixing together and creating a hazy cloud in her mind. After getting inside, she roughly pulled her door shut, buckled up, and started the car. Her dying cell phone was none too gently thrown on the passenger's seat. The two most prominent emotions, rage and hurt, coursed through Angel as she drove away from the mansion. Pressing down on the accelerator, she tried to pretend the tears threatening to fall didn't exist.

* * *

Seto slammed the doors to his study shut. Furious at Angel for being unreasonable and so unclear, he tried to resume working like he had before she had arrived. Her last words to him had been a low blow, and Seto was positive she knew it. Angel had a good idea of how horrible his stepfather had been to him and how much Seto hated being compared to such a horrendous monster. A guilty feeling started to form in Seto's heart when he remembered how Angel had never made a big deal about him needing to reschedule dates or for forgetting a few of their weekly anniversaries, something Angel sometimes forgot about herself. He reasoned whatever had gotten her to become upset had to be something important. However his pride stopped that train of thought when he remembered how Angel had been the first one to deliver the hurtful blow. Nothing should be so important it would excuse crossing a well defined line.

* * *

Driving down an unfamiliar area, Angel tried to focus on just getting somewhere she knew. Still driving above the limit, she mentally groaned when her cell phone started beeping, alerting Angel to how little battery was actually left. She knew her charger was somewhere in her car, but at the moment Angel wanted nothing more than to find someplace she could cry.

"This is turning into one of the worst days of my life," Angel muttered. "I thought today was supposed to be happier. Instead I get a crummy day and a guilty conscious about what I said to Seto. I'm such an idiot! Could this get any worse?"

The cell phone that was once on the edge of the passenger seat fell off. Angel groaned before giving the road before her a quick glance. Deciding it was clear, Angel leaned to the side enough to try and grab her phone. She didn't get the chance to see what had happened before she lost all consciousness.

* * *

The nagging feeling that he was forgetting something important became too much for Seto. He stopped typing and glared at the clock hanging near the door. Seto had gone to all of his business meetings for the day already, proof read various contracts, and Mokuba's next appointment was a dentist appointment next week. A glance at his calendar left Seto feeling like the biggest idiotic jerk on the face of the Earth. Seto swore under his breath as the once cryptic messages Angel gave him became as obvious as the fact his favorite Duel Monster was Blue Eyes White Dragon.

A ringing snapped Seto out of was beginning to look like a self-pity party. Returning to his cool business mindset, he picked up the phone without delay. Seto would have to figure out what to do about his situation later.

"Who is this?" he snapped at whoever was on the other side of the line.

"_Kaiba, it's Tea,_" a female voice answered him.

"What do you want Gardner?" Seto mentally sighed, wondering if Angel had told her friend what had happened.

"_Angel's been in an accident._"

"W-What?" Shock filled the CEO, who suddenly felt even worse about the fight.

"_She was in a car accident and is in Domino Hospital right now._"

"How is she?"

"_Not good. She's still unconscious and the doctors told us it's possible Angel suffered brain damage. They're waiting until she wakes up before doing any tests. Look Kaiba, I don't know why Angel was driving way from your place alone when she should have been with you today, but whatever happened forget about it. Just come down here and be with your girlfriend."_

"I'm on my way Gardner," Kaiba replied before hanging up. '_Great, even Gardner remembered what today is. What's next, the mutt knew about it too?' _Pushing those thoughts aside Kaiba rushed out of his office to grab Mokuba and head over to the hospital. He'd worry about forgetting his first anniversary later, right now his girlfriend(unless she broke up with him when she woke up) was unconscious in the hospital.

* * *

"Is she awake yet?" Mokuba asked as soon as the two brothers saw Tea standing in the waiting room. The sad look she wore was all the answer the boys needed. "Where is everyone anyways?"

"Out of the country or on their way," Tea answered. "Before you ask, they're going to only let family visit when she wakes up." The group was silent until Tea looked up and noticed a doctor coming towards them. "How's Angel doing Dr. Shields?"

"She's still unconscious, however we were able to confirm no serious damage was done to her brain," the balding man informed them. "Quite a few bruises, scrapes, and a fractured wrist though. Once she's awake she'll be out of the woods."

"Thank goodness," Tea smiled at the doctor. "Will you let us know when she's up?"

"Miss Gardner, you know you won't be able to visit her right away correct?" He waited until after the teen nodded. "Well then I'll be sure to inform then." With that the doctor walked away, off to either talk to other concerned friends and family or take care of his patients.

Seto walked over to one of the plastic chairs set against a wall and sat down. He brought his head into his hands before sighing in relief. Angel would be okay, most likely furious at him, but still okay. Right now, he could focus on apologizing to Angel for forgetting their anniversary and figuring out how to make it up to her. Hopefully they would be able to work things out once they talked about their fight and how they were both such big idiots.

* * *

**Yeah, for the record, I think both Seto and Angel are at fault(Angel more than Seto). Angel crossed a line, was not making smart decisions driving when in an emotional state, didn't charge her phone, etc.), and thus paid the price. Seto didn't take the time to figure out why Angel was mad until it was too late, he kind of brushed her off until she started yelling. So yeah, a huge fight that was caused by both of them making mistakes.**


End file.
